The Wind Walker of Gamindustri
by Dendo64
Summary: IF tries her hand at becoming a great adventurer. Unfortunately for her, that's a lot harder than it sounds.


I'm IF, the beautiful wind walker of Gamindustri.

I didn't start off that way though. No, my origins as an adventurer date way back to when I was six years old. I'd imagine traveling the land, finding treasure, and having powers unrivaled by anyone in the five known nations even the four goddesses. One can Imagine how that mindset led to me having very few friends growing up. But I didn't care, I was going to become the fresh gust of wind to blow through the nation. I was going to become one of the greats.

There was just one big problem: I was weak as hell.

Yeah, as much as I liked to gloat and have power fantasies, I wasn't exactly what you'd call powerful. I was skinner than most kids my age and shorter than most of them too. The combination of those two things led to most kids laughing at me whenever I mentioned wanting to join a guild when I grew up. Looking back on it, I can't say that I blame them.

My parents weren't very helpful either when it came to supporting me. The whole statistic of one in five people quitting, getting critically injured, or dying within the first year of joining a guild didn't exactly make them all that happy about their frail, little girl wanting to join one. I knew that they only wanted me to be safe, but it was agonizing to have your parent tell you you're not cut out for what you want to do in life.

The only person who didn't tell me I couldn't do it was Compa, my best and only friend throughout childhood. Compa's a person that most people can't quite get a grasp on. She always had a slow reaction speed to most of the things that went on around her and usually has a fifty-fifty chance of either being in deep thought about something someone's said or just staring off into the abyss. Regardless, she's a nice person who helped me get through a lot of issues I had growing up including my frailness.

When I told her about the doubts I'd been having about being able to become a guild member, she laughed and said" People always tell me they couldn't imagine me being a nurse because I'm too ditzy."

"What do you do when that happens?"

"I listen to what my grandpa told me," she said raising her finger" If you're willing to work for it, don't let no bitches tell you, you can't do it!"

Her grandfather was a man of both wisdom and copious amounts of swearing. I wish got to meet him.

Anyways, after she said that, a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head as she started dragging me half across Planeptune. When I asked her where we were going, she didn't reply and just kept on hauling me. I should've been annoyed, but growing up with her made me used to it. When she stopped dragging me, I looked to see where we were at. It was a large green field with filled with dogoo, basketball sized slimes with dog faces on them.

"Compa, why'd you bring me here?"

"I read that killing monsters makes you a lot stronger."

"Don't I need to be strong to kill them in the first place?"

"Nope, even I could kill them!" she said far too happily.

Granted, they did look weak. They didn't have any arms or legs to fight me with and I'm still not quite sure how they manage to move in the first place. Gauging my options, I must've looked doubtful because Compa pulled out a syringe and jabbed it right through one of them, turning it into pile of goo in a matter of seconds.

"See? If I can do it, you should be able to." She said grinning ear to ear.

Startled, I asked why she felt the need to carry a syringe on her.

Her answer?

Playing nurse.

In hindsight, the better question would've been where she'd gotten it from…

Putting that aside, thanks to her, I had a place to grind experience. So, for the next four years or so, I went on a genocidal rampage on dogoo. At first, a part of me felt bad about it, but after I heard about all the perverted things dogoo tend to do if they're left to get stronger in the wild, I didn't have any mercy.

At this point, I was about ten years old and, although the training was helping, I was still pretty scrawny, so Compa got even more involved. I remember eating some kind of snack food at lunch when Compa stormed in and snatched it out of my hand.

"What'd you do that for!?"

"If you wanna get even stronger, you're gonna have to eat healthier too."

"B-but…"

"You wanna be a guild member, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then eat the food I brought."

At that moment, I wondered why she was only ever assertive with me.

The next eight years flew by with barley anything to note. I wasn't as small as I was before. Granted, I was, and still am, shorter than average, but it wasn't because I wasn't healthy. Compa grew up too. As a matter of fact, she grew up **a lot** more than I did…

Because of that, loads of guys started hitting on her, only to be rejected by the defense that is her obliviousness. I wanted to laugh, but it's not like I didn't know where they were coming from…

Anyways, a week after my birthday, I stood outside of the guild. It was a wide building, easily spanning over three hundred feet wide.

I'll admit it. I was scared. I was scared that I was going to have not only wasted my own time but someone else's in the process. I ended up pacing around the building for about an hour before I convinced myself that I was prepared for anything they'd say or throw at me.

I wasn't.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to apologize for revising the first chapter, but looking back on it, I realized that I needed to fix it while it was still early. I will not do this again. Like I said before, please tell me if I've made any grammatical errors or if you thought I could've done something better. I live for the reviews. Positive or negative.


End file.
